


Aligning Planets

by skelli



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant Details, Canon Rewrite, Drugs, M/M, if anything in the original makes you uncomfortable be wary, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelli/pseuds/skelli
Summary: Okumura Eiji has come to America for a photography project with Ibe Shunichi after his accident. And while he's come to help relieve some of his depression holding him down, he's about to be swept off his feet at the chance for a completely new world full of mafia, drugs and the deepest love he's ever experienced. Ash, trying to take revenge for his crippled brother and find out the meaning behind 'banana fish' discovers the one thing grounding him is about to change his entire world- a relationship he can trust. After being tangled in the underworld of America, can these young men find the light at the end of the tunnel to move forward with their lives?Banana Fish rewrite with alternate ending!





	Aligning Planets

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the anime for Banana Fish and have started reading the manga. I enjoyed it although I have some issues about the flow of the story. I wanted to try my hand at using the canon details and characters to rebuild the story at a slightly different angle and to change the ending. I love Ash and I think his bond with Eiji is really beautiful so I wanted to build on that too. 
> 
> I've changed their ages so they're all a little older- Eiji's twenty-two and Ash's is nineteen going on twenty. I've altered the timeline and moved characters around but overall it's about the same in terms of the Banana Fish universe. I'm not sure how many chapters yet. 
> 
> Also, they speak English and Japanese so when speaking English it's in quotes and when it's in Japanese I have it in brackets: []
> 
> Songs that helped inspire the mood: Darling by Real Estate, Speak in Rounds by Grizzly Bear and Neighbors by Grizzly Bear. 
> 
> I'm aiming for a well-rounded take on Banana Fish with a happier ending! I hope you enjoy!

The smell of a different city, and that residual drowsiness left from flying which clung to the racing of his heart. Okumura Eiji had come to the United States. His flight was fifteen hours into America with two layovers that left his mind spinning and his everyday worries far, far away like his relatives across the ocean. Which, coupled with coming to a completely new place just like the movies, felt like a high, a high he had been missing. 

And then he found all his years studying English in university were paying off. He could communicate! First he had bought a bagel back in Los Angeles, timid but determined and Ibe-san had laughed when he came running up paper bag prize in hand and face bright. Then he had asked for directions in Denver. Not because he needed them, he could read the signs, but because he wanted to see the way his language skills could build bridges to his lonely island which felt dark and cold and somehow suffocating. 

Landing in New York, he was running merely on his excitement, determined to see it all, to burn it into his memories and build a new map inside his brain. His camera, a constant weight along his neck was never far from his grip and Ibe-san encouraged him to take as many pictures as he wanted for inspiration. And that he had an entire year so he didn’t need to rush. 

They spoke in Japanese and that anchored Eiji so he didn’t drift too far and feel strikingly overwhelmed. At present he felt his seas were calm and yet ever moving and the sky was bright with promise. His boat was not lost and he didn’t feel at all in danger of being thrown overboard. He even enjoyed the constant English swirling around him, like the sound of a new reality. 

Ibe-san had connections to journalists, all kinds of men who did all kinds of stories which fascinated Eiji. He felt like he was in a drama but that wasn’t what they called it in America. He felt like he was in a TV show. Then he chuckled at his cultural understanding and caught Ibe-san and Max Lobo’s attention who asked him what was so funny. Eiji made eye contact with today’s journalist, coming out of his own world that Ibe-san could easily enter and found blue eyes focused on him. Not a striking blue, not blue like the sky just blue. The world on the streets moved past them, grazing by and echoing. 

“You got a kid for an assistant?” Max said, arms folded over a thick chest and Ibe-san laughed, scratching at the back of his head in his own nervous tick. He also knew that was a sore spot.

“Ah? No, no! Eiji-kun isn’t-“

“I’m twenty-two.” Eiji deadpanned, brows pulled together. He folded his own arms, annoyed. 

Max’s eyes blinked wide in surprise and he quickly lost all his stance in his shock, “Twenty-two!?” He blurted and then laughed out loud in that American manner, without shame, open, free, “Japanese people stay young forever, don’t they? Oh, I guess somehow you missed out on that gene, huh, Ibe?” 

It was strange to hear names without honorifics and Eiji felt twice over a pinch with the man. Ibe-san was flubbering, trying at a comeback and Max smiled, snagging an arm around Eiji’s shoulders to pull him in close and tight, “You take good pictures, Eiji. I’ve seen ‘em in Ibe’s books and all that.” Close up, Eiji smelled a woody cologne and the man’s deodorant, crisp and yet warm with body heat. Max was looking at him, “You seem to know English pretty well too. I think you’ll like it here.”

There was a friendliness that wasn’t the same in Japan. He had touched Eiji so casually. The grip was a little uncomfortable but all his uncertainty about Max seemed to float away and he smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You like hamburgers, right?” Max let him go but kept an arm slung about Eiji’s shoulders. They were friends now. “I know this place, kinda old style. Feels like we’re back in the sixties. We can grab a bite and talk. I have some things you might want to hear about.”

Ibe-san’s expression closed up, his eyes going serious. “I don’t do that kind of journalism anymore, Max.” 

Max’s own expression had cooled, even gone cold. “I know, I know.” He said, eyes distant, “But just hear me out, yeah?” He pulled Eiji along who glanced back over Max’s arm to Ibe-san and then between them, confused. 

As Ibe-san followed, Max turned towards him and said, “This could be big.” 

Xxx

The meat tasted different and the bread held against the weight of his burger which was heavy. He got what Max got and the man grinned at him, all white teeth and said, “Hope you like onions.” 

Eiji did. He smiled back as Ibe-san watched on, a tension still holding him back from casual conversation. They all got milkshakes too because Max said he wanted to treat Eiji to the all-American ways. There was a large basket of French fries between them with ketchup in tiny paper cups. 

Watching Max eat his burger, big bites and strong hands with sturdy fingers, Eiji almost wanted to take a picture. But then Max nodded at him to hurry up and eat and his focus became meat, tomatoes, this mustard wasn’t spicy.. the food at the side of his mouth, a drip of ketchup and finding napkins. Max showed him how to dip fries in his milkshake and they laughed as they tasted each other’s flavors. Eiji thought vanilla went best with the fries. Max argued chocolate.

Ibe-san bought them all a coke afterwards and Eiji drifted along a sleepy spell, still under the effects of jet lag and their constant moving. They had only just left their bags at the hotel earlier that day and although Eiji could have dropped dead asleep then and there, Ibe-san had insisted they properly wait until night to fight the time change. The late afternoon sun was settling through the windows and giving everything an orange glow. Eiji felt a strange sense of loneliness, like the echo of nostalgia without the connection. 

Max, chewing on a mint toothpick, finally sighed, resting back with his hands behind his head and squeezing the top cushion of the booth seat. He gave Ibe-san a look which made him sigh back, “I’ll listen. But I’m not trying to get involved. This is a photography trip.” 

Eiji played with his straw, swirling his big blocks of ice. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the attention shift to him for a moment. 

Max held his ground, eyes unmoving. “Yeah, I know. But this is my work. Can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” 

“What does that mean?” Eiji laughed, curious and the mood naturally lightened. 

“Means people don’t change easily.” Max drank his coke in one swig, without a straw and chewed a piece of ice loudly. Eiji pulled out his memo pad and scribbled the words down, determined to try to use them himself. 

Ibe-san sighed, a wry smile coming forth. “Well, okay. You can tell me. I don’t know if I can help.”

“That’s okay. I don’t even know what I really have yet. I have something though.” Max pulled out a small notebook, dirty and clearly old and well-used. Eiji’s eyes could have sparkled at the sight. Just like in the movies! He could see the corner of a picture sticking out and curiously watched Max’s hands in case he could catch a glimpse. 

Ibe-san held up a hand and then said, “Ei-chan…” The nickname he used when he wanted to ask a favor. And when he was drunk. Eiji could already tell that Ibe-san didn’t want him hearing anything about this topic, whatever it was. [I’m going to talk to Lobo-san for a little-]

[I got it.] Eiji quickly saved him the pain of having to try to explain without any details. He finished his coke too and stood up, grabbing his backpack, [I’ll go look around the area and see if I can find anything to take pictures of.]

While he was annoyed about not being a part of the discussion, the relief on Ibe-san’s face was enough to keep him from a bad mood. He _was_ here for photography. Flashing Max a smile, Eiji said his thanks and as he was walking out, he stopped several booths from the door to pull out his camera before heading to the busy street. 

Behind him the soft murmurings of voices floated up around him. Words he couldn’t catch and words he could hear but in English couldn’t understand. Only two words seemed loud enough and he felt them enter his heart, giving him the strangest sensation.

“… banana fish…” 

Xxx

Alone on the streets, he could feel the loss of the protective space of someone leading the way. He didn’t know where he was going either and felt the nudges of people passing by more clearly. But this was the same as Tokyo and didn’t bother him. The city was drifting down out of the natural day. Cars and buses rolled past but Eiji’s eyes were on the sky. It was the same as back home and yet it felt strangely altered. Like this was an American orange and back home they only had Japanese orange. He lifted his camera and captured the diner in the glow, wondering if Ibe-san and Max’s conversation was going well. 

He followed the streets down and watched the faces pass, taking turns when he wanted to follow the light, the hiding reach of the sun. The low level red brick and rising ladders of fire escapes contrasted the high sky scrapers, flashing with their endless windows. Trees arched over him, leaves free and wild. 

He wondered what he wanted his theme to be. As he walked aimlessly, he looked through the photos he had taken so far. He deleted blurry ones or ones that didn’t capture his experience, that didn’t help narrow or explain his vast feelings. But it wasn’t enough to simply take a photo and to capture a scene. His wandering led him to a park and the quiet rustling of trees that seemed to muffle the sounds of streets called to him. His photography was good, he could capture the light and the colors but where was he in all of that? Who was Eiji when he stripped himself down to a reflection? He wanted to see himself, see something bigger, something-

A movement caught his attention, his eyes floating up and his posture straightening on the bench. He wasn’t alone in the park. Coming in from the opposite direction, a young man slipped through the metal fence. He himself seemed to be thinking, his steps slow and gradual. Blond hair, shimmering and soft and different than Max’s which had a roughness, a sandiness. His clothes were loose, jacket half off one shoulder with one shoulder bare and visible. Dirty shoes and blue jeans. He hadn’t yet seen Eiji and settled against the ladder of the slide, digging his heels in the dirt. His hands lifted him up and he sat on one of the rungs, lost in his own world. 

Just like Eiji. Like in the universe, the planets aligning, he felt his was coming close to someone else’s. What color would his be? What color would he look like from afar? Slowly he brought up his camera, seeing how the setting sun brought out the gold in his hair, how it captured the line of a pretty jaw in the shadow and Eiji snapped a photo. The click of the lens shattered both their worlds and now the attention was all on him. 

“Hey.” 

Eiji jerked up, heart thumping all the way into his throat. That young man was coming over here! But Eiji’s sense of responsibility was far too heavy to take chance and run and he sat rooted to the bench, back suddenly hot. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man demanded, tone harsh and eyes burning beneath pinched eyebrows. 

Eiji quickly pulled back and began to apologize, [I’m sorry- Oh, I mean-]

“Don’t you speak English-“

“Sorry!” Eiji burst out, half bowing over his camera in an involuntary physical response. They sat in silence, Eiji’s voice echoing into the buildings. 

The young man’s eyes blinked in surprise and then he put his hands half in his pockets, calming or at least not preparing to fight, “Do you normally take pictures without permission?” His voice had lost a lot of the bite. 

Eiji’s cheeks flushed and he stuttered, surprised even with himself of how shameless he had been, “I just- I was-“ He didn’t normally do anything of the sort; that wasn’t the sort of place Japan was. Rather here it all felt like it was inside him and reality seemed to blur. This person was another part of Eiji’s world but he had forgotten that it was all just as real outside of him. There were consequences he would have to answer to here as well. “I’m a photographer.” 

“I can see that.” The young man dropped down next to him on the bench and lit a cigarette from behind his hands. 

Eiji ran his thumbs over the buttons, feeling childish and somehow silly. “I’ll delete the photo.” 

“Show it to me.” 

Eiji turned to him, the light of the cigarette flickering along pretty and defined features. A straight nose and blond, curling eyelashes. His cheeks were pale and seemed white in the tiny fire. 

“Okay..” Eiji mumbled, handing over the camera after pulling away the strap. 

Flicking to the last picture, those serious eyes examined the screen, relaxing into the wood. He gracefully gave back the camera with one hand and took the cigarette away with the other. “It’s a nice picture though.” He said casually, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth away from Eiji. 

“I’m sorry.” Eiji said again, slow to take back his camera. He himself couldn’t help but look at it. The lighting, the burn of twilight against blond hair, the expression, one distant, thoughtful but not pensive. He looked like a model for street fashion. But more than that there was something. Eiji hadn’t taken the picture because he was looking for a model. Something spoke to him the moment he looked at him. Something he couldn’t quite put to words but felt, felt deep inside him. 

“What’s your name, Mr. Photographer?” The man’s free arm was slung along the back of the park bench slightly behind Eiji too, ankle resting on his knee. He was the picture of American relaxation. Eiji stared at him, stared into emerald and felt alive being reflected back. He was also a part of someone else’s world. 

“Okumura Eiji.” He mumbled, itching to capture himself in this man’s eyes, capture himself as something other than everything he had decided in Japan: a completely new him and yet all real. 

“Oku-..?” The man echoed, face scrunching with foreign words, “You Japanese?” 

“Yeah.” Eiji was vaguely impressed. “How did you know?”

A crooked smile, pretty and yet sharp. “What, just ‘cause I can’t speak Japanese doesn’t mean I can’t tell it apart from other languages.” 

Smiling, Eiji rested back onto the bench, his nerves calming. “You can call me Eiji.” Then belatedly he put out a hand, making sure not to drop his camera. 

The man’s eyes flicked to the hand and up to Eiji’s face and then caught his cigarette between his teeth and shook, strong and firm. “Name’s Ash.” He said, words blunted. He pushed his hair back and looked up into the tree branches above them. “So, Eiji, what’re you here in New York for? Family trip?”

“No, work.”

Ash gave him a side eye, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.” Eiji’s expression folded, a pout he couldn’t resist. 

“Older than me.” Ash commented, blowing smoke up into the air and watching it vanish in a haze. 

“How old are you?” 

“Nineteen. Turning twenty next month.”

“Nineteen!” Eiji echoed, shocked. He reached for the cigarette, a righteous concern coming forth, “You can’t be smoking!” But Ash merely pulled his hand back and up and grinned at Eiji whose arms couldn’t quite reach.

“Guess we’re both rule breakers, huh, Eiji?” 

Eiji’s cheeks warmed and he realized how close they were, how he could see freckles and Ash’s dirty blond eyebrows. He pulled back, sitting back in his spot, feeling put in his place. “I’ll delete it.” He said more firmly. 

“Nah, keep it.” Ash dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it for good beneath his heel, “Anyways, Eiji, the legal age to buy cigarettes is eighteen here. Didn’t you know?” 

Even his ears went hot and he shied away behind his camera, hiding from his embarrassment and Ash’s pretty laughter. 

“You’re an interesting guy. You study English?” Ash asked, smile contagious. 

“Yeah, in university. I graduated recently.” 

Ash nodded, impressed, stretching his legs, “How’s studying?” He asked casually, glancing over to Eiji who wasn’t able to keep his eyes off Ash for more than a few seconds. He was too shaken up, too awestruck at his chances. What if Ash merely vanished as quickly as he had appeared?

“It was a lot of fun. I like learning.”

Ash hummed in response, something tender about his glances. He didn’t say anything though and popped up off the bench. “I’m thirsty. Want me to show you a good place for a root beer float?” Behind him the lights of twilight were turning on, shining white. The city was going to start coming to life. 

“Root beer float?” Eiji echoed but he stood as well, closing his bag and pulling it on. 

“Yeah,” Ash began leading him away back out the way he had come, “It’s root beer with ice cream on top. The bubbles make the ice cream float.” 

“Wow. Americans like ice cream.” 

“What, don’t Japanese like ice cream?”

“We do.” Eiji replied innocently blinking when Ash began to laugh again, “What’s that!” He chuckled, “C’mon,” He tossed an arm around Eiji’s shoulders, “Let’s go.” Eiji was beginning to love the casual physical intimacy of America and he couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried. 

They took a few turns, travelling several blocks while Ash gave small explanations of the area. He showed him some famous graffiti and pointed down roads that could lead him to good sightseeing. Amazed, Eiji didn’t have a lot to say but that seemed fine and they found the small ice cream shop off a corner with Eiji still hoping to hear more. The bell jingled as they entered and the sweet smell of sugar and a pleasant smile greeted them. It didn’t have more than a counter with the ice cream case and several tables but it was clean and cute. A girl stood behind the counter in a simple uniform. 

“Hi, boys.” 

“Hey.” Ash greeted her back, leaning on the counter towards her. “Can we get two root beer floats?”

“Sure thing.” The shop worker chirped, patting the counter as she turned away, dark ponytail swinging. “Take a seat anywhere.” 

“Thanks.” Ash dropped back into a chair towards the back and with his eyes he had Eiji sit across from him. The floor was red and white checkered as well as the table cloths. Behind Ash was a green, healthy plant, leaves rich and round. 

With all of Eiji’s looking around, Ash laughed, hands in his pocket and chair tipped back, rocking, “You aren’t going to look at the flavors they have?”

“Oh!” Excited, Eiji stood up, leaving his camera and bag and began looking at all the different kinds of ice cream. Sometimes he was so enthralled in reading, he would say their names out loud much to Ash’s amusement. Using the colors, their textures, he basically understood their flavors and smiled back to Ash, “Even though they’re the same in Japanese, they’re still cool in English.”

They laughed together and soon their root beer floats came around. Eiji took a picture, brimming with awe and Ash chuckled and said he was like a child. Which brought Eiji saying he didn’t want to hear that from someone younger than him and they both stuck out their tongues and burst into more laughter. 

The fizzy and smooth combination was just like a melon soda float but American style. Eiji smiled to Ash, happy to share something even as simple as dessert with a new friend. They enjoyed each other’s company which itself floated on distant, upbeat alternative music from the kitchen area. 

“I’ll pay.” Eiji pulled out his wallet and Ash, sitting in the chair against the wall with his feet on the chair next to him, leaned up, “Why?”

“To thank you.” 

Ash brushed it away, waving his hand, “Don’t worry about it.”

“No really! I’ll-“ Looking into his wallet his words were cut short and his smile stiffened. Quietly he closed it and gave Ash a look that made him raise his eyebrows in confusion, “What’s the matter?”

“… I only have yen.” Eiji’s face paled as he remembered that they had yet to exchange his money. Ibe-san had told him that it was cheaper to do so at the hotel than at the airport. He hadn’t planned to be away from his boss and hadn’t worried about doing it immediately. He didn’t have a dime or dollar to his name. 

Ash let out one of those fantastic American laughs, his voice giving such a nice ring that Eiji almost couldn’t even feel bad. “You really are one interesting guy! Show me some yen.” Ash’s hand reached out, long slender fingers. Eiji put the money in carefully, giving him a 1,000 yen bill. 

“Hm-m, just like American money.” Ash flipped it over a few times and then said, “No matter where you go, huh?” He handed it back from between his first two fingers. “Don’t worry, Eiji, I got you.” He stood and started small talking with the worker, her colored nails tapping nicely on the screen. 

As they left, Eiji lowered his head, “Sorry..”

Ash glanced back, smile in place, all cocked on one side and devilish, “Do all Japanese people apologize this much or is it just you?” He put a cigarette between his lips and searched his pockets for his lighter. 

Pondering it for a moment, Eiji said, “I guess we all do. But I really am sorry.” 

Ash looked at him, searching his expression, his eyes mostly and said, shrugging smoothly, “Nothing to apologize for.” 

“Ah.” Eiji came to, remembering Ibe-san and Max. Could they be finished talking? He didn’t have a cellphone and even if he did, he didn’t have a number to call. [I don’t know my way back.] He looked over his shoulder, Ash joining him, “What’d you say?”

“I don’t know my way back…” 

“Back where?”

“I left my friends at a hamburger joint.” 

“Joint, huh. You really know some English, don’t you?” Ash commented between his smoke and smiled, “I know this city like the back of my hand. I’ll help you out.” 

“Back of my hand…” Eiji echoed in awe. He wanted to write that down too. He pulled out his notebook, bringing his pen up and scribbled the words down next to ‘can’t teach an old dog new tricks’ and the words he had heard at the diner. 

“Banana fish…” Ash’s voice read the words as if from his mind and Eiji began to turn to him to ask if he knew what they meant when he was grabbed tightly on both arms. Ash yanked him forward, face serious, rather even scary. 

“Where did you hear that!? How do you know those words?!” He demanded, shaking Eiji slightly with his strength and intensity. The pen fell from his hands, rolling off onto the road from the sidewalk. 

“I..” Eiji gasped, dumbstruck by Ash’s outburst, and could barely get out even one word and flinched when Ash said, “Eiji!” 

“S-sorry..!” He chattered, mind frozen and yet somehow spinning without being able to form even a sentence in Japanese let alone English. Ash saw the fear on Eiji’s face and he calmed, his own going almost white, eyes wild back and forth. He reigned himself in and let Eiji go, pushing all his hair back with one shaking hand. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” He breathed out, looking down at the cigarette still delicately burning on the sidewalk. He stepped on it, dragging it and turned away, expression complicated and yet clearly shaken up and hurt. 

Eiji felt gently at his arm in an involuntary reaction, concerned. “Ash?” He asked, following a step as he watched Ash pull away and turn a shoulder back to him. 

“Those words…” He murmured towards the ground, “Those words mean something to me.”

Eiji, having experienced the friendly comfort of an American arm, had overcome a fear of touching. But he was merely one step forward, and with his heart pounding in his ears, he reached out one hand, one finger and grazed Ash’s hand to comfort. 

Surprise met him. Ash whirled around, looking to Eiji and Eiji’s hand and something vulnerable reared its head behind his pretty eyes. 

“I- I don’t know a lot.” Eiji admitted, his gaze straight forward and meeting Ash head on. “But I can tell you who said those words.”

A fragile smile with heavy eyes, “You’re a nice guy, aren’t you? You shouldn’t trust just anybody. You don’t even know who I am.” 

Eiji’s brows came together in confusion. “You’re my friend.” He said innocently. But there was a hidden strength behind his voice, something that touched Ash for some reason. Something that made him feel seen. Was it their language barrier? Did Eiji mean it the way he felt it? 

“You’d tell me?” He finally said, too sensitive to respond to the promise of companionship at such a budding stage, at such a place in his life. 

“Of course. If we go back to the hamburger place I can introduce you maybe.” Eiji offered, unsure of whether he was overstepping boundaries with Ibe-san and Max but wanting to help Ash all the same. Needing to help Ash at the cost of inconvenience to them. 

“Do you know which place?” 

Eiji stalled, unsure. He hadn’t been focused on memorizing the name and all that he could remember was the outside paint being a faded red. [Eeto… Ah, wait!] He pulled forward his camera, glancing between it and Ash who was watching intently, “I took a picture!” 

They both looked at the screen, faces almost touching and Ash’s hand came to support Eiji’s so he could see better. “Oh, this place? I know where this is.” 

“Then let’s go!” Eiji smiled, heart thumping with excitement. He felt alive! He really felt alive in Ash’s world. 

Ash hesitated, eyes burning into Eiji’s face and he seemed conflicted. Eiji looked back, eyes searching and open. He didn’t appear to be hiding anything and Ash could see this wasn’t some kind of trap, some kind of set-up sent for him. This was merely the chance of a lifetime. 

“Yeah,” He nodded, “Let’s go.” 

Xxx

They came to a jogging stop, heavy breath and chest heaving before the diner. Ash came to the door with Eiji folding over to his knees, a little out of shape from lack of consistent exercise. His expression pinched, cheeks a little hot but he followed Ash who was peering into the windows. 

“Doesn’t look like they’re here.” 

[Ara?] Eiji pushed open the door, looked to the booth that they had been sitting to find it empty. [They’re not here…] The bell jingled and someone from the kitchen said, “Welcome! Come on in!” But Eiji slid the door back closed. 

They both turned to each other, still recovering from running and processed the situation. Where would they have gone? How long had it been? Eiji pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, thinking. Ibe-san knew he didn’t have a phone or phone number and if he hadn’t forgotten, that Eiji didn’t have any money… 

“Ah!” He rose up straight, “I have the hotel address!” He pulled out his notebook, flipping to the page before his notes and Ash read over his shoulder. 

“A little far..” Ash noted, “But we can take a bus closer. Here, I’ll give you a few bucks. On the way tell me about your boss and his friend.” 

They sat next to each other, the faintest smell of Ash’s cigarette brand and his cologne settling into Eiji’s mind. He told him about how Ibe Shunichi-san had once been a Japanese journalist who covered international stories, typically in America. He had met many kinds of people back in his days of travelling and researching but he stopped reporting several years back. He had started doing magazine work and that was how he and Eiji had met. Eiji had been featured in a magazine for a photo of his school. They had come to America for a year for Eiji to try his hand at a personal project and use his English. Ibe-san’s old connections reached out and he agreed to meet Max Lobo, one of his journalist buddies.

“Max Lobo…” Ash echoed, a serious and thinking pinch to his brow. He didn’t see the scenery pass by as he looked out the window, he was seeing his mind’s eye. Did Ash also know Max? Eiji thought this would be a wild coincidence or this journalist was doing his job well. But what kind of connections would he have to a budding adult?

They arrived several blocks from the hotel but Ash pulled back, talking on the phone. He didn’t say much but the situation seemed to have changed and he slid it back into his pocket and gave Eiji a look that made his stomach drop. 

“I gotta go.” 

“But..” Eiji closed their distance, “We’re almost..” 

“I know. But I’ll be back. I know where you are.” He gave Eiji the prettiest half smile, all high cheeks and warm eyes. “Let’s meet back up tomorrow. Maybe eleven?” 

Eiji could only dumbly nod, awed by how handsome Ash was, how fond his heart already was of his new friend. And how much he felt like his boat was rocking now, his ocean wide and yet his path narrow. 

“If it’s possible,” The smile gone, eyes intent, like a cat finding prey, “Could you get me a picture of Max Lobo?”

“A picture?”

“Yeah, his face.” 

“I can try.” 

“Thanks, Eiji.” Ash turned to go, waving over his shoulder, “Tomorrow, okay?” And when Eiji returned the hand, he took off at a quick jog, dirty red shoes catching Eiji’s eyes until he was out of sight. 

He entered the hotel in a fog, the colors in his world a little duller. As if on autopilot, he didn’t even look around for his companions yet, just kept walking. In the lobby, Ibe-san, who couldn’t sit still knowing his innocent and naïve Ei-chan was still out wandering the streets of New York, was walking a stiff circle. He was so stressed, Max, who had been sitting in a lounging chair with the newspaper, saw Eiji first. 

“There he is.” He cocked an eyebrow, hardly worried and folded the paper again as Ibe-san blurted, “Where!?” He ran forward, catching Eiji’s attention who searched Ibe-san’s panicked state and came back to reality. 

“Ibe-san.” 

[Ei-chan! Are you alright? I was so worried for you! You aren’t hurt are you?] Ibe-san’s hands fluttered about him as he was searched and circled once and Eiji almost had it in him to laugh although he did feel a little bad making Ibe-san worry so much.

[I’m okay, Ibe-san. Sorry for making you worry. I just-]

Max approached, hands in pockets and crinkled eyes somehow sharper than Eiji remembered them. Or maybe it was his imagination. 

[I just lost track of time.]

[We shouldn’t have separated! You don’t even have a phone do you?]

[Or money yet.] Eiji chuckled and then quickly tried to reassure Ibe-san who had gone sickly pale and looked ready to collapse. 

“C’mon, Ibe. Don’t worry so much. He ain’t a kid.” Max said, jabbing a thumb at Eiji who appreciated the backup, “Let me borrow your shower and I’ll order us some pizza. Now we can all finally relax.” 

Ibe-san gave Eiji a hotel cardkey and they exchanged his money at one of the machines in the hotel before all three of them went upstairs to the seventeenth floor. The room was wide and had a decent view of the cityscape. Max was already undressed, tossing his clothes and jacket as well as his wallet on the dresser in a heap. 

“I’ll be quick!” He called and closed the door with a little too much strength. Ibe-san collapsed into the far chair by the window, hand over his eyes and other running through his hair in another nervous tick. Eiji gave him a sympathetic smile and made some cheap hotel tea. 

[Here, Ibe-san.]

Ibe-san peeked at the little cup and then smiled, taking it carefully, [Thanks, Ei-chan…] He sipped the green tea, sighing. [I hope this didn’t ruin your first day.] He gave his assistant a timid glance and Eiji smiled back. 

[Of course not. I’ve had a great time so far.]

[That’s a relief. Tomorrow we’ll get you a phone.]

[I’d appreciate that.] Eiji returned to the tea station, eyes shifting to the pile of clothing not far off. His hands stilled on the cup as he saw sitting between Max’s jeans and his jacket a beaten up little notebook with the corner of a picture sticking out. 

Xxx

In a side building, behind a nail salon and without a sign was a clinic. The name was written on the door and was easy to miss or rather made easy to miss. Ash pushed open the door, knowing it was left unlocked for him by Dr. Meredith. The tiny lobby didn’t have any lights turned on and Ash gracefully jumped the desk and slid behind the counter to the back room where a slither of light indicated presence.

“You’re fast.” Dr. Meredith commented as Ash came in swirling in his chair. His curly hair was messier than usual, eyes shadowed but his large mouth was curved in its usual crooked grin. “You should get a job.”

“You assuming I don’t have one?” Ash shot back casually as he pushed back the curtain of the patient area. 

“With your schedule?” The doctor snorted, but they both fell out of their usual banter as Ash kneeled by his brother’s side, face tender and voice going gentle. 

“Griff?” He murmured, hand covering his brother’s chilled one simply sitting in his lap. Griffin’s legs were covered by an old blanket, worn and yet folded carefully. His head hung as if he could be asleep but his eyes were open, staring far into nothing. The wheelchair’s wheel locks were on, keeping him in place although it didn’t seem like Griffin had any place he wanted to go fast. 

“Griff?” Ash asked again but there lacked recognition let alone any indication he was listening. Ash lowered his head, as disappointed as always even if it was a regular occurrence. Would it ever hurt any less? He pressed his forehead to his hands on Griffin’s legs which were thin without muscle. 

“He said your name, I swear.” Dr. Meredith sighed as he flipped through some wrinkled paperwork. “Around all that ‘banana fish’ shit. Thought seeing you might get him to say something else but..” 

Ash lifted his head, cursing in his soul this ‘banana fish.’ He stood, giving Griffin’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Thanks, I appreciate it. I..” _I wish I could have heard it._ But he couldn’t say that out loud and break his own heart. 

Clenching a fist he tossed himself back onto the patient bed shoes and all with his hands behind his head and his mind thinking at a million miles an hour. 

“Hey! You’ll get the sheets dirty!”

He _would_ figure this banana fish out and while he was at it, he would take his revenge for Griff too. 

Xxx

On the upper side, far away from the small, dank alleyways that hid secret clinics and from cheaper hotels with young Japanese contemplating changing their fate, was a beautiful, white marble apartment with shining windows and a large, dark door being guarded by one man smoking a cigarette. While he seemed bored, his eyes were ever watching behind his dark glasses. On the street were several cars with guys out of formal watching the windows with triggers ready. From inside what appeared as merely a pristine and expensive home there laid in waiting men willing to put their lives on the line for their boss. 

This was one of Dino Golzine’s spaces and he was currently home. Dinner was being served right on time, on the ninth hour. As Dino sipped at a white wine for his amuse bouche, the candle light at a comfortable dim glow, the mood came to life. Lulling as soft as a lullaby was the sound of a French opera singer which lilted with such emotion and tremor that Dino closed his eyes to appreciate it within his own mind. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he unfolded his napkin, sliding it into his lap as the waiter brought out his tray and served the small plate consisting of three spoons each with a shrimp, sauce and the tiniest sliver of lemon. “Your hors d’oeuvre, sir.” 

“Call in Marvin for me.” Dino said, the tilt of his voice coming from how heavily he had spoken French when he was a young man. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He chewed carefully, savoring how fresh his seafood was. The city had come to life and he could see the lights from his tall windows. Out on the streets, somewhere… 

“You called for me, boss?” Marvin stepped in, wiping his hands on a white handkerchief. Dino’s eyes were cool and ever seeing and they stuck to Marvin’s hands until he put the cloth back in his pocket. 

He didn’t rush, finishing the final drink of his wine before wiping his mouth. “I can sense you have much free time?” He replaced his own cloth to his lap and Marvin, who knew better than to stand too close to the monsieur while he was eating held back. 

“Do you have something for me, boss?”

Dino watched as they changed his wine glass for the soup, exchanging it for a sweet red. At the peak of one of the opera’s notes he rested back in his chair, letting it all roll over him and thought brilliantly of a lithe, graceful blond with angry eyes. 

“Yes, I do.” He came forward, suddenly wanting for a cigar. “I’m tired of waiting for my outdoor cat to come home. I think it’s time to start searching.”

**Author's Note:**

> As the chapters progress, I'll add tags and warnings. Thanks for reading!


End file.
